Reborn
by TengokuKatana
Summary: Shiro has finally concluded that he has feelings for his best friend, Ichigo. When he gets killed right in front of him will he ever be able to love again? After some time he finally see's the reincarnation of Ichigo. Can he confess his love once and for all to him? Rated M for the Yaoi goodness. And don't blame me if I can't right sex scenes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sighed as a cold droplet of rain hit my cheek. I heard Ichigo laugh softly as he saw my reaction.

"What's up with you? Are you seriously afraid of the rain?" He asked while raising an eyebrow at me causing me to twitch. Oh how I wanted to smack him for that…

"Hmph. Ya need ta shut up. I am no' afraid of rain dammit," I answered back with a slightly growl. As the rain got harder, it got harder for me to handle it and now I was practically rushing to get home. I turned my head back to see Ichigo panting trying to catch up. I stopped and went back to him.

"Are you trying to make me lose by breath? You know I can't be as fast as you!" He exclaimed. I was just laughing and smirked.

"Fine how 'bout this? Whoever can run across the street and back without stoppin' will have ta be a servant to the loser? Sound good?" I dared with a grin across my face. Ichigo just grunted and nodded. I went first and did it pretty easily. I smirked at Ichigo and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah, whatever, but I didn't get to go yet. So don't think you won this, Shiro," he mumbled to himself. He ran across the street and started going back instantly when a car that was rushing went right in front of him and didn't stop as it rushed past the spot Ichigo has. My eyes widened and I rushed over there and picked his body up and rushed back to my home since it was closer. I opened the door and placed him on the couch. I went to check for any wounds when I froze at the touch of his skin. It was cold…I was so used to the warmth that it contained that I instantly knew that there was something wrong. I was too scared to think on that. I went to his eyes and gulped at the sight. I clenched my fist. His eyes were dull and lifeless, unlike those hazel eyes. I bit my lip causing it to bleed. I knew he was dead. Tears rolled down my cheek. It was my fault he was dead. If I hadn't made that dare…he would be alive. It was all my fault.

_No! He can't be dead…I never told him…that I loved him…_


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro's P.O.V

Chapter 2

Three years after the incident

I sighed and growled a little as rain pelted down the earth. Oh how he hated the rain. I heard a laugh coming from next to him. I instantly glared at that person.

"Dude! It's just so funny watching you out in the rain. The great Shirosaki who beat almost every gang in school it scared of the _rain," _Grimmjow laughed at me. I hissed at him. Grimmjow had bright blue hair with a tanned skin. His muscles showed underneath his clothes showing how strong he is. His eyes were almost the same color as his hair. Grimmjow pissed him off so much, but they were still friends. I rolled my eyes at him. 

"Shut it, Grimm. It's no' my problem tha' I am afraid of this damn rain. Blame the past fer all I care!" I said with poison in my tone. I never wanted to talk about what happened. I already pushed that into the back of my mind.

"Ok ok. Sheesh, ya need to learn how to take a joke," Grimmjow said while laughing his head off. I rolled his eyes. They were both heading towards the library for this stupid project for the summer.

"What's with teachers and their projects…It's so annoying," Grimmjow mumbled to himself. I grunted in agreement. We walked through the double doors to this huge building made of pure white marble. Once I entered I froze right on the spot. Grimmjow spotted it too. A mess of bright orange picking out one of the books from the shelves. I instantly ran to that person and hugged him from behind. 

"Ichigo! I thought you died!" Shiro said with hope in my eyes. Ichigo yelped with surprise and glared at me. He looked exactly the same. He has orange hair that could be seen possibly anywhere, going along with his hazel eyes and sun-toned skin full of warmth. Dammit, even his scent was the same. A honey hue mixed in with a tint of cinnamon. I could see his lithe body and muscles through his clothes, like Grimm. If it wasn't for the people staring, I would have already taken off his clothes and leave him stark naked. I licked my lips and moaned quietly at the thought.

"What the hell! What do you mean I died?! I don't even know you for cripes sake!" Ichigo yelled at me. I blinked and got off him and cocked my head.

"Whaddya mean? My name is Shirosaki Ogichi. I'm yer best f-" a hand stopped me.

"Sorry about him. He has a problem where he confused people for others," Grimmjow explained and pulls me towards where the computers are. I grabbed his hand and yanked it off. 

"Whaddya think yer doin'!? Ichigo is right there even after he died! I need to tell my feelings to him!" I literally screamed at Grimm. He just shook his head.

"I know that. I know you loved him, but what if he doesn't remember you?" Grimmjow just snapped back at me. I blinked and thought of the idea and my eyes filled with sorrow. I bit my bottom lip. He was right. What if he didn't?

"B-but..." I started with a tremble in my voice. Ichigo was right there. This was probably my only chance to tell him. 

"I am sorry, Shiro. But I think this is for the best," Grimmjow explained. I clenched my teeth. I can't stand it when he was right.

"You should probably go apologize to him," Grimmjow said to me. I solemnly nodded and walked back to Ichigo.

"What is it now? Here to pin me down or something?" Ichigo said, not with anger, but of a slight tease. I smirked. Same as always I see.

"Nah. I jus' came ta apologize. Jus' ferget 'bout tha' incident. Maybe we can be friends?" I asked with a grin on my face. Might as well start off as friends, right? Maybe he'll regain his memories then. 

"After what you did? Heh, what the hell. Sure we can be friends. My name is Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo," He introduced himself. I bit back a reply of me saying that I already knew his name.

"Shirosaki. Shirosaki Ogichi. Ya may me Shiro," I said while mockingly bowing my head. I just smirked as Ichigo blushed a little. I gave him my phone number and he gave me his. We exchanged addresses so we can hang out later. I smiled on how we were becoming closer of what we once were. Sooner or later he will regain his memories and then I can finally tell him how I feel.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo P.O.V

Chapter 3

I ran my hand through my orange hair and rushed to the library before I was soaked in rain. I got there just in time. I walked in and sighed in relief as warm air hit me. I looked around and saw a person in the front counter. He was probably a librarian that worked in this library. I walked up to him and he looked up at me. He had glasses on and had jet black hair and he positioned his glasses higher up.

"May I help you?" The person asked. I looked at his name tag that read "Ishida". I nodded and looked back at him.

"I am wondering if you have any mythology books," I asked. For some reason, I loved myths about vampires, creature and maybe some on incubus, anything that started from a distant history. Ishida pointed to the row in front of him and went back to reading his own book. I rolled my eyes. What a nice worker. I walked over there and picked out a book about some of Japan's spirit stories. I looked up from the book and checked outside. It was pouring hard and rain was hitting the glass windows. If this keeps up I am kind of stuck here until then. Great, stuck with a horrible excuse of a worker and a ton of books and a ton of people around. I flipped through the pages of the book and continued reading completely missing the person who was staring at me. Cold arms wrapped around me and brought me close to the stranger's chest. I yelped in surprise and dropped the book. I went and glared at the person and I stopped the instant I looked at him. He had alabaster skin like snow, along with his hair. His eyes were yellow surrounded by a sea of black. They were beautiful and I kept staring into them until the person spoke. Everyone, even that Ishida dude, was looking at us. My face burned up in embarrassment.

"Ichigo! I thought ya were dead!" the person said. His voice was amazing. It was distorted like he was talking underwater. I snapped back into reality a little bit after he spoke and shook my head at the trance I was in.

_I shouldn't be thinking those thoughts! _

"What do you mean by that!? I am not dead! I don't even know you for cripes sake!" I snapped at him. He tilted his head to the side and his eyes filled with confusion. I could see disappointment in his eyes, but it disappeared as soon as I noticed it, so I wasn't sure if I imagined it or not.

"Whaddya mean by tha'? I am yer best fr-" He stopped talking when another hand came and covered his mouth. I looked at the person behind him and instantly saw blue hair. His eyes were the same. He had a lean, muscular body with a tanned skin. His hair had been brought up and spiked and he had a frown on his face making him look pretty dangerous…and I am sure he was.

"Sorry about that. He has a problem that he mistakes someone for someone else," He explained and took the albino back to the computer area.

I blinked in surprise and went back to reading my book. That was the weirdest thing I have ever experienced in my life. I looked around and everyone went back to their own business. I grunted.

_Serves them right for watching. It wasn't their business on what just happened. _I thought in my head

"Who was that person..? What does he mean when he said I am supposed to be dead?" I mumbled those questions to myself. I heard footsteps behind me and turned back to see the same person who hugged me out of nowhere walking towards me. I rolled my eyes and didn't want to think what would happen to me now. I looked at him.

"What are you going to do now? Pin me down or something?" I said teasingly. Getting mad wouldn't do any good. He just smirked at me and then I realized something. I am talking to a complete stranger that I have no idea what his name is.

"Nah. I won't do anythin'. I am sorry fer huggin' ya out of the blue like tha'," He apologized. I smiled and accepted his apology. I swear I could see the sadness in his eyes. It's like he had a sad past that he never wanted to talk about. I felt kinda sorry for him, so I didn't dare ask about it.

"My name is Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo," I introduced myself. Might as well since it seems we are getting friendly, right? The man just grinned at me. I shrugged. His grin and smirk were perfect. Every curve was perfect. It was like god made them himself.

"My name is Shirosaki Ogichi. Ya may call me Shiro," He introduced himself too while he bowed his head in a mocking manner. I blushed at the action and just smiled afterward. We exchanged phone numbers and addresses so we can talk and hang out. It was kind of weird since I just met him and all. Friends start off as strangers though right? We both said good-bye to each other before exiting library after the rain died down. I could feel his eyes watching me as I left. That wasn't the weirdest part. I feel a weird pull towards him, like I've met him before. It's kind of like an attraction, but not in a romantic way. I just shrugged off the feeling and continued walking home. I might as well ignore it. I mean…I just met Shiro in the library. We may have just seen each other on the street or something.

"Ugh…maybe this will go away after I have a nice rest or something," I mumbled to myself. I lived in a small apartment since my job isn't high paying. I went to my room and flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes.

_I feel like I am missing something…_

I bit my lip. This was nagging me to no end. I'll remember sooner or later right? Those were my last thoughts before my vision went black and I fell to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow…Already got two reviews for this story 0-0 But since fanfiction has strict 24 hour rules..

HollowIchigo-Ichigo - Haha. Yeah I kind of feel bad for them too and I granted you chapter 3!

Hollowshirosaki413 – xD I see Ichigo REALLY forgiving that's all. And it's more like…forgetting the scene *-*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been about a month ever since Ichigo and I became friends. We became really close and we did almost everything together. My feelings have been growing uncontrollably since then. We hung out with each other whenever we had free time.

"Dude, I am pretty sure the berry already knows that you're in love with him, considering how you two are acting," Grimm said while rolling his eyes. Have I forgotten to mention that Grimm calls Ichigo 'berry'? I glared at him.

"Maybe he jus' thinks tha' I am bein' a good friend!" I snapped back at him. This was normal between me and Grimmjow.

"Whoa there! I was joking! Jeez, Shi...ya need to stop overreacting over everything," Grimm replied back with a grunt following afterwards. We were meeting Ichigo to watch a horror film. I was so ready to see Ichigo so scared to snuggle with me and curl up in fear of the movie. I licked my lips at that. We went to the Kurosaki's Clinic and knocked on the door. Ichigo opened the door and he was just wearing his regular clothes. A T-shirt and some tight jeans. I smirked devilishly at the sight. His muscles were showing beneath his shirt. I had to restrain myself from pinning him down on the floor or wall right then and there.

"It seems yer all ready ta go. Are ya sure ya can handle this, Ichi?" I said mockingly with a huge grin on my face. He twitched. I chuckled lowly.

"Yes, I can! I am not scared of some horror movie! I am not a girl…" He said defiantly. I raised my eyebrows at this. I was sure I will never believe that.

"Oi, stop stalling and let's get to moving, unless you guys wanna be late," Grimm broke in our mini argument. We both stared at him and finally remembered what we were supposed to do.

"Blame Shiro not me," Ichigo mumbled and walked out the door to the movie theater. I followed behind with Grimmjow right next to me.

"Well at least he has some backbone," Grimm commented on him. I raised my eyebrow at this and just chuckled. Who knew? The innocent Kurosaki Ichigo knows how to talk back!

"I guess," I ended it with that.

We were sitting inside the movie theater. Ichigo in the middle, and me to the right. The movie was half way over and Ichigo was cringing at everything. I smirked and thought to myself,

_Hah! I warned him. _It was almost coming to the good part and then it happened kind of out of the blue. Ichigo yelped and landed on my chest. He had a blush that was a deep shade of red. Right when he made contact, he instantly went back to his seat. I laughing so hard and clutching my stomach. I was panting from the lack of air. I kind of felt a little saddened that he didn't stay on my chest any longer like a kid.

After the movie I was teasing Ichigo all day about it. I couldn't help but feel to do that again. I loved how his body fit perfectly against mine. His warm body pressing against my cold body.

"Ya were so scared! I was laughin' like crazy!" I taunted. Grimm nodded in agreement while smirking. He had his phone held up with a video of the event. Ichigo already tried taking it away, but of course it was in vain.

"Shut up! I just didn't expect it!" Ichigo defied it. Grimmjow and I were laughing on the way back until Grimm left. We both waved bye. I went closer to Ichigo but he didn't notice and I just grinned.

"My house is right up there. I'll see you later Shiro ok!" He ran home and went inside. I wanted Ichigo closer to me for a little longer. Was that so hard to ask? I just sighed and went home myself. It didn't seem like he'll regain his memories anytime soon. I have to live through it even more. I wanted Ichigo back to the way he was! Dammit, I hated life sometimes it was unfair.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Sorry if this chapter was short xD I don't know what to do next D: I'll think of something sooner or later.


	5. Chapter 5

Reborn Chapter 5

HollowIchigo-Ichigo : Shiro will be fine…I think. It's not like I wanna make him suffer T-T Maybe…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0

Once I got home and said good-bye to Shiro I entered my house. Right when I opened the door and closed it I heard my idiot dad scream my name.

"ICHIGO WELCOME HOOOOOOMMME!" my Dad scaremed at the top of his lungs aiming at my face with a kick. I dodged it and punched him and he landed on the floor. He looked like he was in pain, but I knew better that he wasn't

"Masaki, our son is so strong!" Isshin was talking to his poster of Masaki again. I rolled my eyes at his actions.

"Same as ever, goat-face. You need to tear down that poster of yours…" Karin stated with cold voice as usual. I smiled at how my family was never changing.

"Masaki! Why does my own daughter hate me?!" Isshin kept talking to the poster.

"Maybe because you still talk to that dumb poster and that you are annoying?" Karin replied.

"Welcome back, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu's voice came from the kitchen. I walked over to where she was and ruffled her light brown hair.

"Thanks, Yuzu," I smiled at her and went back to my room. I sat down on my desk while doing homework from school. Thoughts still ran through my head as I thought. They weren't back about school or anything though.

_Why is it that whenever I come near Shiro he is always disappointed..._ Those thoughts wouldn't leave me alone. I kind of felt like Shiro didn't really like me. I know that isn't true though…or at least I keep telling myself that. I was rubbing my temples trying to focus on something else. I looked outside and it was already nighttime.

_Damn! How long was that movie!? _I remember how I landed on Shiro chest. I blushed again in embarrassment at the memory. I bit my lip remembering the sensation of when Shiro's cold chest pressured against mine. I just wanted to bring him _closer_. My eyes widened when I noticed what I was thinking.

_Stop it, Ichigo! I shouldn't be thinking that!_ I mumbled to myself to get these thought out of my head. Ever since I met Shiro, I have always felt like there was something between us. I don't know what it was. I could never be able to identify it. I put my homework on the side of my desk and stood up and lay down on my bed. I fell asleep hoping that I wouldn't feel this way whenever I met Shiro again. I kept telling myself this every night ever since I met Shiro, but it never came to be. I never noticed the whispering behind the door at that time.

"Can't you even remember the person you loved, Ichigo?" Isshin said softly.

The next morning was pretty quiet…well…until Shiro invited me to…a water balloon fight. Why I agreed to this? I don't have an answer to that. He kind of just dragged me and didn't let me go until I agreed. He even threatened to show the video to everyone at school! He was blackmailing me! Sometimes I wonder if Shiro is the devil himself.

"C'mon Ichi! Stop bein' such a wimp and throw the damn water balloon already!" Shiro said teasingly. I twitched at that comment and threw the water balloon right at him.

"What did you just call me!?" I was now shouting at him. Shiro was soaking wet from the amount of water in that balloon. He glared at me.

"Ya better run, berry," Grimmjow warned me. I took this seriously and tried running, but a water snake* hit me. Great…Now my hair was all matted, but still spiked, and my clothes were dripping from the water. I looked around and bent down to grab a water gun from the floor and squirt Shiro.

"Tha' the best ya can do?" He taunted. I threw the water gun at him instead. Shiro dodged just in time.

"OI! Ya could've hurt me there!" He growled at me. I could tell he was trying his best to not show his anger. I chuckled to myself and looked at him straight in the eye.

"You deserved it, Shiro!" I teased while sticking my tongue out at him.

"Hahaha! I agree with Berry over here!" Grimmjow was laughing like a maniac. Shiro's white hair was dripping with water and his skin was soaked. I could tell Shiro didn't like it. Right when I thought that, a sensation hit me. It was like a thorn was stuck in my heart and wouldn't come out. I felt waves of pain flooding into me, like something was trying to get in. Shiro and Grimmjow looked at me with worried faces. The sensation finally stopped after awhile. I was wondering what the hell that was. There was no way that was normal. Images started flashing through my mind. I couldn't make out anything. There was blood, but he couldn't make out anything else. I staggered backward.

"Are ya ok, Ichi?" Shiro walked up to me and ran a hand through my wet hair, trying tom comfort me. I nodded.

"I should go home…" I mumbled to him. I waved to Grimmjow and left leaving to the park.

"Maybe he'll remember soon," Grimmjow added after Ichigo left.

"Maybe...but, when is soon?" Shiro mumbled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0

Hehe! Hope you liked that! My hands hurt from updating, what, 3 times in one day? Please Like and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Response to Reviews

Hichi123 : Soon is soon. That is all ya need to know. Since you reviewed…I MAKE THIS CHAPY FOR YOU!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0

I finally went home after awhile. I lived alone in a small apartment near the bridge where the lake was. I sat down on the couch and started ruffling my white hair.

"Dammit! I thought he got his memories back, back there!" I growled lowly while kicking piles of books for school. The anger in my eyes was clear to see. I heard a knock on the door and opened it. I saw Grimmjow looking back at me. I pulled my lips back in a snarl.

"Whaddya want?!" I snapped. Grimmjow walked in uninvited and sat down. He looked over the fallen pile of books near the end of the wall. He then turned his blue eyes toward me.

"Ya need to calm down, Shi. Just because the berry doesn't remember you, doesn't mean he doesn't care about ya. He is bound to remember the past and you," Grimmjow said as calmly as he could. I calmed down a little. It was so hard to not just fuck Ichigo whenever we were together. I clenched my fist.

"It's harder than I thought Grimm. I thought I could start over wit' 'im, bu' it's jus' so hard. I feel like I am bertayn' Ichi," I finally confessed. Grimmjow was the only friend I really said anything too. He was strong and good at fighting. Back then, Ichigo and I shared secrets all the time. We shared all of them together no matter what…most of them.

"Dude, I am sure ya noticed how he reacted back there. He is gettin' closer to finding out the truth. His dad remembers it, so he can talk to him too," Grimmjow reminded me.

"I don't give a shit 'bout tha'! I don't care if he's closer, I don't care if he's a step away from remembering. I. Want. Him. To. Remember. Now!" I said with venom in my tone. Grimmjow just rolled his eyes.

"I should probably leave before you kill me," he stood up and left. I punched a wall nearest to me. My knuckles were red from the pressure I was applying to my fist. My eyes had a dangerous look in them.

_I want him _now

I never felt so much possession towards someone this much. The instant he remembers…I swear I am going to confess. I couldn't live another year without him loving me back. My hair was a mess from all the times I messed with it. I was frustrated beyond my mind.

"Why is life so unfair!?" I shouted at nothing. I still blamed myself for his death. Maybe the so-called God is giving him another chance.

_Well he is doing a horrible job at it. If he wanted to give me another chance, Ichigo would've remembered everything by now_, I thought bitterly. I finally had an idea. Maybe if I brought Ichigo to a place where both of them used to hang out in everyday, maybe, just maybe he could remember everything.

Ichigo and I were walking to a café. We always used to come here for some reason. It was most likely because of the food. It was so good.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked. He looked at me with a questioning look in his eye.

"Somewhere ya will _really_ like," I replied. He took that as an answer and looked around. The sky was black, dotted with stars. The moon gave an eerie glow to the world. Cars were up and about with their headlights on and bright. Shops all around us were filled with many people and the trees had yellow lights on it. We stopped at a café lit by only a small light. The double doors were lined with golden frames. We both stepped inside and Ichigo looked around with eyes widened. The ceiling was dark red with black patterns that shaped something like flowers. The tables were all glass covered with white sheets. A bar was off to the left with a patio outside.

"Hello there! Would you like to sit outside or inside?" A cheerful voice had interrupted our thoughts. I looked at the person and instantly saw long, bright orange hair. She had grey eyes full of emotion, mostly happiness. Her chest was _huge_.

"Outside please," I answered to the waitress. She led us to one of the wooden tables outside. There where plants all over the place. Under one of the plants, was one of my sheets and machines that produced water. It was beautiful out. Almost as beautiful as Ichigo. We were waiting for the person who would serve us.

"Have ya ever been 'ere before Ichi?" I asked. I was hoping he would say yes.

"Hm? I am not sure. My memory is fuzzy from time to time," He answered back. I kind of smiled at this, but I was still enraged inside. I bit my lip to prevent me from growling.

"Hey! I am here to take your order," someone said. I looked at the waitress who was serving us. She had raven hair and her eyes were a dark purple. I ordered for Ichigo and myself. The girl had left and went to get their order.

"You'll love the food 'ere," I commented to Ichigo who seemed to be staring off into the distance.

"Ichigo? Ya there, Strawberry?" I waved a hand in front of his face and he snapped back into reality.

"Uh..um..Oh! S-sorry about that," He apologized. I chuckled at his reaction. His face was red which made him look more like a Strawberry. The waitress came back with our orders. We started to eat and talk about school and all that. Just a regular conversation and all. After we finished we grabbed our stuff and started walking home.

"Hey, I have homework to do, so I better head home. I'll…see you…later," Ichigo rushed back home. He was always horrible at lying. I knew better than to try stopping him. He was always such a stubborn ass. I went back home and sighed in relief. After the dinner we spent together, maybe his memory was starting to become clear. I licked my lips for what was about to happen once he remembered everything. There was nothing that was going to stop me from loving him. The only thing he was afraid of however was Ichigo rejecting me. I just shivered at the thought. I went to my bedroom. It wasn't much just a bed and a desk. It was really similar to Ichigo's room. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes.

_Soon…very soon…He'll be mine. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0

How was that? Is it me or I just made Shiro more possessive than he was before -_- Ah whatever. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

I'd like to give a HUGE shout-out to the people who read, reviewed, liked, and give out point-outs to mistakes and such. That is all~ you may continue~

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxx0

My legs were carrying me faster than I hoped. Not because I was scared or being chased. It was because of the images that kept going through my mind. Buildings were now a blur as I rushed home. I didn't focus on anything, but what was in my thoughts.

_What are these pictures I keep seeing!? They're not mine! _My mind kept shouting these words. For some reason, however, I felt wrong about this. I felt like that the images I keep seeing belonged to me. Once I got home the door flung open and my dad tried to punch me. I kicked him and ran to my room and shut the door behind me and locked it with a click. The room was dull and dark. Piles of papers were still on the desk. The moon let light filter in the room making it light enough to see. Shaking hands went up to my hair and gripped them. I felt like I was isolated and trapped in a closed-up space with no windows and no way out. My breath was coming out in pants from running.

"L-leave me alone!" I shouted as more blood was shown in my vision. People would think I've gone crazy – which I probably have – but I think that ever since I met Shiro these pictures have started to come. Most of them showed a dead body sprawled out on the street covered in blood. Every time there was a person crying right next to that body. It felt so…familiar. My phone rang and I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. It was vibrating in my pocket as I picked it up and found it was from Renji. He was a good friend of mine. I brought the phone up to my ears after answering it and shakily said into it,

"H-Hey Renji," It was hard for me to speak. My eyes were dull from all that has happened.

"Yo! What's up with you dude? You're so gloomy that I think it's contagious. You've gotten me all confused and all," Renji spoke on the other side. I rolled my eyes at this.

"Like you aren't confused about everything, Pineapple," a smirk was on my lips. Renji's jokes usually helped me. Key word : Usually. Right now, nothing could drag me out of this fear and confusion.

"There's the Ichigo I know and don't call me Pineapple! Anyway, I called if you wanted to g-" my voice cut him off.

"Sorry I can't. I have tons of homework to do," it was half true anyway. The real reason I didn't want to go was because I wanted to think about what was happening to me. I snapped my phone shut. My room was freezing cold now. There was nothing that could make me feel better. I wasn't about to tell anyone about these events. I was afraid they would either call me insane or they would distance themselves from me.

In a blink of an eye, I was somewhere I wasn't. Cars were bellowing by leaving smoke and the air smelling like acid and stinks I couldn't even describe. The same café I was at today was to the right of me. Same double doors same decorations and design. What I saw after shocked me to no end. I was standing there…with Shiro.

_Is this a flashback of today? _

It couldn't be. The sun was up and birds were chirping as if they were singing a tune. The sky was an ocean blue. Feathery white clouds were floating above my head. The time I went there, it was already night time. I decided to follow Shiro and …well…me. As they were walking rain had suddenly came out of nowhere. Shiro was twitching and sighing. I chuckled at his reactions. The rain was like ice. It stung as it hit my skin.

"What you afraid of the rain or something?" Ichigo…I mean me…teased. Shiro just growled and made a bet. Whoever could run across the street and back. He had a smirk on his lips. Tch. I never noticed how much of a boaster Shiro was, but then again…he is a pain in the ass. He did it without stopping. It was my copies turn next. He did fine when he ran and made it to the end. He also didn't stop when he turned back around to get back. When my copy was about halfway there, a car was speeding and hit him. My eyes widened and I remembered some words back then.

"_Ichigo! I thought ya were dead!" _As I remember those words my mouth was agape. Is this what he meant? A conclusion suddenly appeared in my head. It came to me like a light that was switched on.

_This was my past life! _I thought in my mind. My vision suddenly went black. The last thing I saw was Shiro kneeling down in front of my lifeless body and crying over me. Tears were streaming down his cheeks like a waterfall. We was screaming and sobbing. Even from here, I could tell his throat was starting to hurt from all the shouting. The rain got harder as Shiro cried. Fits, huh?

"It was my fault…It was my fault he died…"

My eyes snapped open and I looked around. It was in my room. A sigh of relief came from my mouth. That experience was nothing like before. Never have I seen it hands-on. Every time it was a blurred image of two people. This scene was etched into my mind.

"Son?" my dad was heard on the other side.

"You know right?" I rasped. He opened the door and nodded.

"About your past life?"

"Yeah…I finally remember…I am going to see Shiro. I'll be back," I wanted an explanation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You wanted Ichigo's memory you got Ichigo's memory. Now I shall say good- bye.

BAI BAI!~


	8. Chapter 8

This is where it starts gettin' good :D. Warning : Yaoi. Don't like…THEN DON'T READ JEEZ!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0

A knock from my door disturbed the silence that engulfed the room. Who the hell comes here and disturbs my nap? I was having dreams. Don't you dare ask…I went over to the door and opened it and I instantly saw bright orange hair. He was sweating and panting. I swallowed the lump in my throat. He looked so damn _hot_! What did he even want? He looked like he ran a mile like something was chasing him.

"Whaddya want?" My voice was low because I had just woken up. His hazel eyes had stared into mine for a moment. Our eyes were locked together. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Aren't you going to let me come in first before you start asking your damn questions?" he changed the topic. My eyes narrowed to slits and I stepped aside and let him in. What he wanted must be important.

"Thanks," Ichigo had a baritone like voice. It was beautiful. It would be more pleasurable if I could hear him moan and scream out my name as he released. My mouth was parted slightly as I groaned softly at the thought.

"Hey, Shiro. I came here to get an explanation,"

Right when he said that I was confused. An explanation? What was he confused about?

"Wha' do ya mean?" I questioned. His eyes were covered by his orange bangs. He looked…troubled. I sat down next to him and breathed in his scent. It wasn't like strawberries, as I thought. He smelled of honey with a slight spice to it. Eyes trailed over his body. The curves, skin, and even his mouth was inviting. I bit my lip to think of something else. His shirt was wet with sweat as his abs showed through.

"You know what I mean. My memories…" He said softly it was almost impossible to hear. Key word : almost. A grin was set on my face. Sharp canines glinted and my eyes had something lurking in them. Ichigo looked at me like I gone crazy. Instantly, I grabbed his hands and pinned him on the wall with his hands above his head. His hazel eyes widened. My lips pressed against his ears. My tongue licked his ear shell and nibbled on his ear lobe causing him to gasp in surprise.

"I've been waiting for this, Ichigo," my tone was put to a whisper. His pants were undone right after. I felt him squirm trying to escape.

_Oh no ya don't. Ya ain't escapin' until I get wha' I want, _I thought while licking my lips with my azure blue tongue.

"W-what are you-" He started, but I cut him off with a kiss. My tongue came out and licked his lip for entrance. Of course, he denied. A growled rumbled from my throat. I forced his mouth open and thrust my tongue in. He tasted so _good!_ It had a taste to it like strawberries, but it had a cinnamon taste to it. I've never tasted anything better.

"Mm…" His body relaxed against the kiss. His eyes were now fogged up with pleasure. My blue tongue explored and licked wherever possible. My hands were trailing down his body, drawing circles on his chest. Fingers pinched his nipple teasingly. I finally broke the kiss for air. He was panting. Hot breath hit my face. My lips were then placed on his neck and I grazed it with my teeth. Ichigo moaned as I sucked on that spot. Teeth had now dug into his flesh as blood oozed out. I lapped at it and sucked like a leech. His blood tasted great. It still tasted like iron, so don't think wrong. I stopped and let go after a long time of licking and sucking his neck. My hand went in his pants and a fist was made on his hardened cock. I gently squeezed it.

"nngh! W-where are you touching!?" He yelped as my finger squeezed through his entrance. Another finger was added and so was a third. I moved my fingers in a scissoring motion trying to makes his entrance widen. Ichigo was a virgin. I've known him my whole life. Trust me I would know. I would have just fucked him senseless…but I didn't want to scary the Berry.

"Ya like it, Ichi?" I purred seductively. He was panting and grasping for air. My fingers were pulled out and they were covered in semen. A blue tongue darted out and licked it. It was salty. Hands were now undoing my pants. Pre-cum was already starting to form on my erection. My erection was lined with his entrance. We both stayed still for a moment.

"J-just fuck me already!" Ichigo begged and my grinned widened. I pounded him without the slightest warning.

"Uah!" He shouted and his legs wrapped around my waist trying to stay up. I did it over and over trying to find a certain spot. Ichigo suddenly bucked his hips.

"Gah! H-hit there again!" He begged. A smirk was put on my mouth.

_Found it_

Thrusts were aimed there over and over again.

"Oh g-god!" he moaned and screamed. While I was thrusting, my hand was rubbing his erection. Blood was pulsing through his erection. Ichigo was trembling signaling his release. My smirk widened.

"Cum fer me, Ichigo," I whispered seductively. He gasped as cum covered abdomen. I was close and I my thrusts became shallow. After some more thrusts I filled him with my seed. We were both panting harshly.

"Ya do not know how long I've been wantin' ta do tha'," I admitted. We both put on our clothes.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he whispered. I could see hurt in his eyes.

"Didn't we share everything with each other?" I could tell he was mad, but there was also pain and sadness in them.

"I was 'fraid tha' ya would reject me," I never wanted to admit that. Arms were wrapped around my neck while I wrapped my arms around his waist. He pressed his warm lips on my cold ones. WE both stayed like this for awhile and broke apart.

"Let's start from the beginning shall we?" He at least deserved an explanation.


	9. Chapter 9

I am sorry that I haven't been updating this! I have no idea how to go on anymore so this is probably be the last chapter for Reborn. If any of you have ideas I would gladly accept them.

00000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx000000000000000 0000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0

"You died after I made a bet to cross the streets and back...I was pretty cocky back then," Shiro was coming to an end to his story.

"And you're not cocky today, how?" Ichigo interrupted trying to make the atmosphere a little lighter. The room had suddenly got cold and he can tell the energy was coming from Shiro. His eyes were full of blame, not towards Ichigo, but to himself. It was sickening seeing him like this.

"…I guess. It was my fault that you d-" He started as Ichigo instantly interrupted him.

"It was your damn fault! That car was speedy past, so blame the driver!" Ichigo's foot stomped on the ground in anger.

_It wasn't his fault! How could he blame himself!?_ Thoughts ran through Ichigo's mind. Shiro shut up after that. His eyes darted to the floor. A sigh came out from Ichigo's mouth.

"Stop arguing with me. You know it wasn't your fault and nothing you say is going to change my damn, stubborn mind, understand?" Eyes looked into mine. They were filled with surprise.

"B-but…Ichigo if I hadn't made the b-" He opened his mouth to argue again.

"No buts, Mister!" A raised finger to his lip had stopped him from talking. Shiro grunted in annoyance and amusement. Tanned arms wrapped around Shiro as a kiss was pressed onto his cheek to try and convince him.

"Hmph. Ya haven't changed even when ya did die. Yer stubborn like an ass," Shiro mumbled quietly as his arms slithered around Ichigo's waist. A knock came from the door and disturbed their only time of silence.

"Oi! Are ya two lovebirds still doin' things?" Grimmjow's voice was heard from behind. Ichigo's and Shiro's eyes rolled as they heard Grimmjow. Shiro brought himself to the door and opened it.

"Wha' the hell do ya mean by stuff?!" He literally yelled in his face. Grimmjow stuck a finger in his ear and grinded it like trying to get something out.

"I think ya just broke my ear drum and my so-called feelings," Grimmjow said in a sarcastic manner. Shiro narrowed his eyes and stepped aside to let him in.

"I heard that ya finally remembered Strawberry!" he bursted out with a smirk on his lips. 

"STOP CALLING ME THAT FOR THE LAST TIME," Ichigo waved my arms about in anger. Shiro and Grimmjow we're now laughing.

"Le's go fer a walk, Ichi," Shiro's distorted voice slipped into Ichigo's ears causing him to yelp in surprise. A blush spread across his cheek staining cheeks a bright shade of red. Shiro's albino hand, with natural black nailed fingers, grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him outside and started to walk. He leaned in and kissed Ichigo's lips savoring the taste. Two tongues entwined with each other causing both to moan, engulfed by pleasure. They both finally broke to gasp for air. A smile was formed on Ichigo's face as they continued walking with their hands held tightly together. The wind was making weird noises as if danger was coming. Both had ignored it.

After awhile the wind got stronger and gray clouds dotted the sky. Tiny droplets of rain pelted the earth. Shiro groaned and whimpered like a little kid that has just seen the most scariest thing in his lifetime or just saw hell. A chuckled rose from Ichigo's throat.

"Shall we head back?" Sympathy clung to my voice as I was feeling bad for him. He mumbled back and I un-coded it to be a 'yes'. Our legs were now starting to head back. Cars splashed in puddles that had started to form like a burst of wind had hit a certain spot as each car passed. The rain had made small clicks as it hit. Thunder roared not far from when they were. All the noises had deafened them from the single car driving straight towards them with enough force to kill them both…

00000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0000000 000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0

This is how I will end it OnO. With a damn cliffhanger that everyone 'loves'. Again open to ANY idea good or bad. It maybe all about cups and trees for all I care. Well I hope you enjoyed this short chapter .


	10. Chapter 10

Someone's head was resting on top of a chest. The room they were in was white as well as the beds, walls, and floor. A single body was laid upon the white sheets. This person's skin was a snow-white was well as his hair. Eyes were closed and a scar from a certain wound was on his chest. His name…was Shirosaki Ogichi. The other with bright orange locks and a tanned skin was Kurosaki Ichigo. They were lovers.

-Flashback-

A_ pure black car was heading straight towards Ichigo and Shiro. Ichigo's eyes widened and braced for the attack. It didn't come. Some liquid was splattered across his cheek. Orange hair was stained, making it turn into an ugly shade of orange mixed with red. Brown eyes were opened slightly to make out what blocked the attack._

_He wasn't close to prepared to what he was seeing. Shiro was there…in front of him…He blocked the attack and had a huge wound on his chest. White skin was tainted with red spots. He coughed up blood and fell.  
"Shiro!" Ichigo ran up to him and catched him as he was falling. _

_"Shiro, are you ok?!" Ichigo's voice was filled with concern. _

_"…I don't care about myself…I would n-never forgive myself for what happened to you…" Ichigo could tell it took a lot of effort for Shiro to say those words._

-End Flashback-

"Why...You didn't have to...Just don't die, please.." A whimper was heard in the silence of the room. Tears overwhelmed his brown eyes. A single black-nailed cold hand ran through Ichigo's orange hair. He instantly looked up at Shiro. His eyes were the same as always...just not filled with the spirit he had before.

"Ichigo...stop cryin'.." It was almost inaudible. Shiro's voice was cracky and hoarse.

"How could I? Look at yourself! You didn't need to protect me! I told you already, _I don't blame you!_ But do you listen!?" Ichigo's emotions were a mix of anger and sadness. Shiro stayed silent.

"...I won't die ok? I swear to ya. I'll be back to my old self n' no time," His voice didn't sound certain. BUt what else could they do but cross their fingers and hope it was true.

A nurse walked in.

"Mr. Kurosaki. May you please leave Mr. Shirosaki here for today? You may visit him tomorrow. DOn't worry we'll take good care of him," the nurse said with sympathy. Ichigo stood up and kissed Shiro on the forehead lightly.

"I'll be back...Don't die on me..If you do...I won't EVER forgive you," He whispered to Shiro. He just smirked. Ichigo went to the door and looked at Shiro once more and left.

_He'll be ok. I am sure of it. He can't die...None of us have forgiven our sins. Even if we do die...We'll die together.  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0000000000000000000000000000 0000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00000000000000000 0000000000000

Well...That was pretty short...Anyway! I thank Hollowichigo-Ichigo for giving me this idea! I am feeling so lazy right now. With school and all I won't be updating as much as I did before. Don't think it won't update though. Check in for more! I willz see yaz laterz!~


	11. Chapter 11

Response to Reviews

Hollowichigo-Ichigo – You? Not deserving a thank you? I doubt it. Without your idea, I would've been attacked with people that hated cliffhangers xD

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0

School wasn't as cheerful ever since then. Even with Keigo jumping and running around being his usual self. No one knew, besides Tatsuki, about Shiro. Tatsuki was an exception because Ichigo and Tatsuki have been friends since they were about 2 years old.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIGOOOO~" Keigo yelled as he ran towards the teen. Ichigo rolled his eye and used his bag to hit Keigo on the head knocking him down the floor pretty painfully. He wasn't in the mood for tricks or _anything_ to be more precise.

"Keigo! I told you not to bother Ichigo! He has been…busy and tired lately," Tatsuki sighed and looked at Ichigo with a slight smile. He just grunted. He knows for sure that he doesn't want to deal with anything until he was positive Shiro was going to be ok and running. And by that, he means cocky and acting like a bastard as always.

Ichigo was rushing to the hospital after school right when the bell ringed. Everyone was trying to catch up to him, but they failed…miserably. The double doors were opened as Ichigo walked to the front desk.

"Hello! How may I help you?" The nurse asked in a nice, cheerful like tone. Here black hair was tied into a braid under her chin onto her chest. A smile was on her face as her eyes had emotions like happiness and she was pretty calm.

"I am looking for Shirosaki," Ichigo replied trying to not waver and cry right there and then. He couldn't stand it.

" ? He is in room…191," Her hand motioned to a hallway to the left. Ichigo nodded and left the counter and looked for room number 191. The hallways had some color to it, unlike the rooms of the hospital. A dark blue stripe ran across the wall to the end. Underneath it was a light shade of blue, like the sky, that colored the rest of the wall under the stripe. On top were green swirls of patterns. The ground was all green with a gold wave pattern. Ichigo's feet haled to a stop in front of the room Shiro was in. He bit his bottom lip making it bleed slightly. A shaking hand was put on the doorknob and he opened the door. Shiro's eyes opened and looked at Ichigo and a smile tugged at his lips. I staggered as aI walked over to him and ran a hand through his hair. It was a mess. I was so used to his silky, soft hair. Now it was full of tangles and it was now harder to do it without stopping trying to break through the knots.

"You…doing ok?" I asked softly. Shiro was the one person I've opened up too fully. Tatsuki was close, but we never shared secrets and never did stuff me and Shiro did daily.

"Well, let's see…I am stuck n' bed, in a hospital, wit' a giant bloody wound on my chest…I am perfecting fine!" Shiro said dripping with sarcasm. Well, at least some part of him is still alive…

"Don't go joking about this! I really worried you know! You could've d-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence as pale lips was pressed against mine. They stayed there for awhile until they had to break the kiss for air.

"Stop worryin'. Yer only goin' to make it worse fer youself," Shiro tried convincing me to stop. How could I? If you're best friend or lover was in a hospital that was once on the verge of death, wouldn't _you_ be scared or worried? I mean seriously! Ichigo just sighed.

"Whatever," Ichigo mumbled to himself until the door was flung open. Both of the boys looked at the person who barged in. It was Grimmjow.

"Yo! I have some good news n' some bad news! I just came 'ere to visit, but I came here with news anyway," Grimmjow started talking before they could open their mouths. Grimmjow's blue eyes were filled with confidence, something that shouldn't be there when his best friend was in a hospital bed.

"I talked to the nurse at the front desk; I think her name was Unohana, and she told me something! She said Shiro over there has a chance to live!" He smirked as Ichigo instantly looked down at Shiro with a smile across his face.

"Hey, calm down there, Strawberry. I said _chance_ not _going _ to live 100 percent. The bad news comes in here. He also has a chance to die due to his heart. The blast damaged his heart tissue. The ribcage was also broken so the heart is almost defenseless," Grimmjow bit his lip as he finished.

"How much of a chance is THAT going to happen…?" Ichigo asked. His tone dropped a few levels.

"50/50 at most. But don't worry, since when has Fate been mean? Actually, cross that out. Fate caused you two to meet after you died, right?" Grimmjow was trying to make things better.

"I guess…" Ichigo just trailed off and was lost in thought. A nurse came in after all three of them stayed in silence for a little.

"Um…Could I ask you guys to leave Mr. Shirosaki alone for the day? He needs his rest," The nurse informed us. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo nodded. They both waved good-bye to Shiro and left him. The nurse followed a little but afterward. Shiro laid there, alone.

"Ugh…I can't even stay with Ichigo tha' long…I wish I can just..leave this place. It borin' like hell," Shiro closed his eyes and fell to sleep. How much longer can he stand this…

The next day wasn't as bad, but still gloomy. Ichigo was looking out the window dozing off and not listening to anything at all.

_Shiro has a chance to live! Thank god! I am so glad that he even has a chance. But…he still has a chance to die…I don't know if I should feel glad or sad about this news.._

Ichigo was snapped out of his thoughts when a piece of white chalk was thrown at him.

"Pay attention, Kurosaki!" The teacher yelled at him. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and tried to finish his notes before lunch started so he didn't have to get yelled at any longer.

As the lunch bell rang, Ichigo was already going up the staircase to the rooftop with Tatsuki, Keigo, and Grimmjow following behind. Tatsuki went up behind Ichigo and placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. All Ichigo did was shrug.

"He'll be ok…you know that…Shiro is too stubborn of an ass to die,"

Ichigo laughed a little at the comment.

"That is true, I admit it," Ichigo looked at Grimmjow. He was smirking at the comment of Shiro. I mean who _wouldn't_ agree with that statement.

"What are you guys hiding from meeee~" Keigo interrupted.

"None of your business," Ichigo instantly replied.

"Aww~ Your so mean! You're supposed to be my best friend~" Keigo pouted.

"Since when did I ever agree to that?"

"Ever since we met~"

Ichigo just ignored this and finally got up to the rooftop. There was a newspaper stuck between walls. He reached a hand out for it and started reading. His eyes widened as he read the front cover.

"Whats up, Strawberry?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo twitched and threw the newspaper at Grimmjow.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He hated that nickname. Grimmjow started reading and he froze in shock. The front was all about Shiro's condition and it wasn't good. Broken ribcage, a bloody wound on the chest, and lack of blood flowing around the body. Grimmjow, Tatsuki, and Ichigo looked at each other for some seconds and rushed to the hospital as quickly as possible. 


	12. Chapter 12

Why don't I just sum this up for everyone? This chapter will decide the fate of Shirosaki with chapter13 which will come out sooner or later. Maybe he'll die, maybe he will. You're just going to have to read to find out.

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000

Panting was heard with the sound of footsteps in the dead silence of the hospital. No one was here at this kind of time because everyone was at school. Carts, filled with medicine, were dragged along the floor creating creaking sounds. Ichigo was taking lead. He was so desperate to find out.

_Please…Don't do this to me! He can't die! I…I could never forgive myself if I did!_

A hand was placed on his shoulder when they got to the entrance of the room. (Which I forgot xD). Ichigo's mocha eyes were brimmed with tears as he looked over his shoulder.

"It'll be alright. Shiro knows how you feel most likely. He felt the same when you hadn't regained your memories back then. I don't think you know, but he promised himself he'll live for your sake," Grimmjow sounded calm. His confidence and trust never wavered. Ichigo nodded his head solemnly. The door was brought open.

A nurse was there putting a wrap on Shiro's chest. A scar was found before it was covered. Shiro's eyes were, however dulled like the light has just been taken away. His eyes weren't exactly looking at anything.

"Sh-Shiro…?" Ichigo's voice was heard after a while of silence. The nurse looked up.

"I'll…leave you three for privacy," The nurse stood up and left the room gently closing the door.

All three of them ran over to Shiro. Warm hands ran through snow-white hair.

"Shiro, can you hear me?" Ichigo softly whispered. Grimmjow was sitting in a chair in the room with Tatsuki leaving Ichigo to say his words.

"If you can, I would like you to know…That even if you die, my love for you will never wither nor disappear. My heart will always belong to you. Everyone is waiting for you. So please, come back…I don't ever want to experience this again…I don't want you to die, so please…" Ichigo's voice was getting desperate. His hand was placed on Shiro's chest to make sure his heart was still beating.

It was. Ichigo was trembling with fear for Shiro and longing.

_Shiro…please, just come back…I beg you, anyone…bring him back…_

Tear were overwhelming. They formed faster than they could fall and Ichigo's vision blurred.

"Ichigo..." Grimmjow started, but stopped after deciding against it.

"You can't die, Shiro…Don't leave me. I know you still blame yourself. But that doesn't mean you can die. I can't live without you…Shiro!" Ichigo was crying with his face buried in his chest, sobbing noises were heard.

"Live a little longer…Please, anyone just save him! He doesn't deserve to die…I do! If it wasn't for me…"

"Ichigo! It wasn't your fault!" Tatsuki scolded him.

"It was my damn fault that he got into this! If I wasn't so scared to move that day…He wouldn't have gotten hit…Maybe if I never agreed with the deal…I was supposed to watch over him," Ichigo stopped there and he looked at Shiro with clouded eyes. A hand brushed away the bangs from his eyes.

"He has no reason to die. I was older than him back then and his best friend. If…If I told him to stop maybe..he would. I should have never left him alone. I was so scared to move when Shiro pushed me away for him to get hit…"

Sounds were deafened from Ichigo's ears.

"Please…Don't…I don't care if he loses his memory or gets into another accident. Just let him live!" Ichigo was screaming desperately and sadness was filling up his voice. Grimmjow looked at Tatsuki and they both left Ichigo alone. He was the one suffering the most.

_Why does fate have to be so cruel…_

Warm hands were placed on his chest once more. A pang started in Ichigo's heart. Like a thorn was stabbed into it.

"I'll give up my life for you…So just stop doing this to yourself, Shiro...You don't have to save me every time," His voice was hoarse from all the screaming and sobbing. His throat was dry and so were his eyes from lack of tears.

That's when he noticed it…

Shiro's heart has completely come to a stop.

Brown eyes widened in fear.

"SHIRO! Stop it! Listen to me! Come back…please…God, if your there, I know I never believed in you…but now…please don't let this happen…please…"


	13. Chapter 13

Answer to Reviews:

Since so many people sent me PMs about Shiro dying or not…This chapters says it all

000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx000 0xxxx0000xxxx0000

"SHIRO! N-no please! Don't leave!" Ichigo was shaking Shiro's body vigorously, trying to wake him up. His eyes and cheeks burned from the feeling of so many tears. He finally stopped shaking, convinced that Shiro wasn't coming back.

_I hate this world…Why…They could have taken something else away, but why Shiro? _

Ichigo couldn't bear with this pain. His throat was now dry and sore from all the screaming and sobbing.

"Shiro…Why...Why couldn't you stay for a longer. Please, come back. I am not the only one who needs you…I never meant to ever hurt you that day, so please don't disappear on me!" A single tear gleamed against the moon that was now high above the sky.

Grimmjow and Tatsuki came in and saw Shiro and went over to Ichigo to comfort him.

"Shiro…Shiro…Come back to me! Please! You were the one who I opened up too. I would never be the same if you left me! So…just…come back…" Ichigo dropped down on his knees as his voice was cracked. He choked on his own words. His hand gripped Shiro's tightly like it the last thing he could hold on to. His light was now dulled and disappeared from sight.

"Ichigo…I don't think Shiro would want you mourning over him that long. He'll always be the one you love…I think that's enough," Grimmjow whispered softly with sadness dominating his eyes.

"Shiro…What would you do, if you were in this situation…" Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to do something for Shiro…but what?

"I don't want to say good-bye, just yet…Shiro can't be dead!" He was still trying to convince himself that Shiro wasn't dead. Shiro would never leave him like this…would he?

"Ichigo stop it! You can see him now! Stop denying it! It will only make it worse," Tatsuki tried to persuade Ichigo.

"No! Shiro listen to me! Please! I beg you…just speak, breathe, anything!" Ichigo was shouting at him as Grimmjow and Tatsuki were trying to stop him.

"..." Ichigo suddenly calmed down. Orange locked covered his eyes. Grimmjow and Tatsuki then let stopped talking.

"Ichigo? You ok?" Grimmjow and Tatsuki said at the same time.

"…I might as well…say good-bye to him," Ichigo's voice was so low that they could barely hear him.

"That's the best I can do for him, right?" Ichigo whispered and walked over to Shiro, slightly trembling. Ichigo's eye were red from all the tears he once had. Shiro's golden eyes were much darker. Like an olive color. His once snow-white skin was now a shade of light gray. Ichigo clenched his teeth and choked on his own words as he reached out for him.

"Shiro…This will be my last time…Thank you, for everything. Getting my memories back with you by my side as my lover was the best thing that has happened to me. Without you, my life would never be complete. My memories of you and my past life will always stay in my heart, until it decides to fade. So…for the final good-bye…All I can say is, see you in the next life," Ichigo had never had such a hard time saying those words. His lips were pressed against Shiro's ice-cold ones. After a minute or two, Ichigo broke apart the kiss.

_Good-bye_, _Shiro…and, thank you_

_Someone is calling me….Who is it? Let me sleep for a little longer…Shiro was just about to close his eyes and ignore everything until everything came down like an anchor hit his heart weighing him down. _

"_Shiro…Shiro…Come back to me please!" A voice boomed through his head. Shiro's golden eyes widened at the voice. It was Ichigo. _

"_Ichigo! I am here! ICHI!" He tried screaming and yelling to see if Ichigo can hear him. However, all that came out were silent pleas. Shiro was in a place where everything was black, like a void. _

"_Grimmjow! Ichigo!" No sound came out of his voice. _

_He felt like he was trapped in there forever…No light, no warmth, no nothing. Just cold nothing-ness. _

_Why was everything so painful in here? It was like something was going to get pulled out of my body painfully. I couldn't reach Ichigo. The darkness swallowed him up. That's when he felt it. Warm lips were sealed onto Shiro's and the darkness started to slowly dissolve, revealing the hospital room. _

"C'mon let's leave Grimm. I am done," Ichigo started walking towards the door with Grimmjow and Tatsuki. A single sound was heard through the room. All three of them blinked and looked around the room. The source was not here. They all got confused and just continued.

"**Ichigo…**" This time the sound, no _voice_, was louder. Ichigo froze instantly and turned around and gasps when he saw Shiro turned his way. He was alive.

"Shiro…" Ichigo instantly ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I am back. Sorry fer worryin' ya," Shiro's arms wrapped around him and Shiro kissed his lover's neck and jawline.

"I am just glad your back…" Ichigo softly said to Shiro. He was back. That was the only thing that mattered.

xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx 

And that my friend . is the end of the story .3. How'd you guys enjoy it?


	14. Epilogue

Hehehehe~ Sorry for not posting lately! School has been a HUGE pain in the back (literally with my backpack xD) and it has been stopping me from finishing a chapter. Sucks right? Anywaaayyyy~ Please enjoy the final (Unless you guys beg me again for something after -_-) chapter or epilogue of this story!

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx

Our life was really nice. We had our own house and we both had jobs that had enough pay to support us both. We both got married after 2 years of dating. My name is Ichigo. My boyfriend over there is Shiro.

"Oi! Ichigo! Is there any strawberries I can raid?" Shiro said with a teasing voice. My eyebrow twitched and I just wanted to slap him so hard…I walked over to where he was and found them. They were pretty easy to find, and by that I mean to the right side of the fridge. Have I told you that Shiro lost his eyesight on his right eye? Yeah, I should have explained that sooner. He has a black eyepatch covering his right eye since it technically has no use anymore.

"Ah. Thanks, Ichigo!" He grabbed it from my hand and starting eating them, after washing them. After awhile and grabs me and kisses me on the lips. His cold ones met mine and we had a battle of dominance, which of course Shiro won.

"Mmmm…" I trailed out into a moan as his tongue had licked mine, begging for it to play. Our like scene here was interrupted as a knock came from the door. I heard Shiro growl and mumble under his breath as he walked towards the door and opened it.

"Yo! How's your eye doin'?" Grimmjow grinned at Shiro.

"Let's see…I have an eye-patch on my eye with no way to see anythin'…Do I look alright to ya? Because yer stupid if ya do think so," Shiro smirked back. My eyes rolled.

Teasing as always.

"Hey, Grimmjow! What's up?" My hand gestured him to come in and Shiro stepped out of the way.

"Well…Tatsuki invited all of us to a dance and I wanted to invite you! Sound good?" Grimmjow answered.

"Tha' sounds great! I would _love_ to show Ichi my 'dancing' skills," Shiro had a smirk during the whole conversation. This wasn't going to turn out good…

Grimmjow, Tatsuki, Shiro, and Keigo and I were all outside of the house where the dance was taking place. Shiro was holding my hand as something mischievous glinted in his eye.

That meant something bad was going to happen. Shiro literally dragged me inside with a staring Grimmjow staring after me in amusement. Once everyone was inside, Keigo decided to start hitting on random girls. Shiro and I had gotten some drinks and food. The place was _huge_! There were rooms upstairs if you ever wanted peace and quiet. Lights were flashing everywhere in many different colors. Music was booming out from the speakers making my stomach do random tricks. Grimmjow was going all out on the bar to the other end of the wall. A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"C'mon, Ichi…I really want to dance with ya," Shiro said while licking his lips seductively. Hopefully he doesn't crash into anything because of that damn eye-patch he has on. I don't want to pay for any damages. I am sure you don't want to either. Either way, he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the dance floor. Shiro brought me close to his chest and a light blush spread across my face. Lips were pressed up against my lips.

"Let's make this interestin'…" A hand trailed down to my hip and he grinded with his own against mine. A gasp escaped my lips and my eyes were instantly shrouded in pleasure. White lips widened into a grin. Shiro's knee went in between my legs and rubbing my groin with it. Soft pants and moans were coming from my mouth. Everyone looked at us for just a second and looked away. Shiro then stopped and kissed my cheek softly and both Shiro and I decided to head home.

I plopped down on the bed while Shiro was crawling right next to me. Cold arms wrapped around me and a blue tongue licked my earshell.

"G'night…Ichigo," Shiro whispered and fell asleep after he was sure that I was asleep.

This was the life I was living. No one would separate us again. Two rings were glinting as the moon shined through the window. This is the life…they both yearned for…

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx

How was that xD I felt that the worse epilogue I could ever write :P But I feel proud

Review please~ Or at least tell me if you enjoyed it or not .3.


End file.
